


Meant To Be

by nick_i_kenicki



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Bisexuality, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Language, Pride, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nick_i_kenicki/pseuds/nick_i_kenicki
Summary: An AU in which Sean, Lyla and Daniel go to their local pride parade and meet a few fun gutter punks. A.K.A Lyla is always right and Sean makes a connection.





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this but I got too sick to edit so here it is a little late lol. Sean just deserves to be bi in peace. Unbetad so beware any typos

Lyla had just started painting on Sean's face. The paint was cool as it glided across his skin, softer than he could've imagined. He wondered if that was how canvases felt when people used them. Calm when people regarded them because they knew whatever was being created was the beginning of a masterpiece. Or at least something very meaningful. So while Lyla was no Davinci, she had a steady hand and a strong will to be precise. Sean lightly touched the area around the Lyla's painting to make sure it wasn't dripping."Don't move", she admonished, swatting his hand with the end of the paintbrush. "Ow. Ugh, hurry up then", he teased. She smirked and steadied his face, "What did you always used to say to me? Oh yeah. You can't rush art."

 

Sean snorted. "Art? Dude, you're just drawing a flag." She stuck her tongue out and roughly angled his face so it was perfect. "Yeah, a very special flag. Baby's first flag for baby's first pride." She pulled away and smiled at her creation. "Anyways, I think I'm done. No thanks to your bitching." Sean rolled his eyes and peeked in the mirror on his desk. Pink, purple, blue in perfect harmony. If Sean didn't know any better he would have thought Lyla used a ruler to make sure the ratio between each stripe was exact..

 

"Man, Lyla I know I was making fun but this is actually so nice. Thank you", Sean admitted. Lyla looked pleased. She pinched his unpainted cheek and joked, "Hey, it's all apart of the job. Now should I draw like a guy tongue kissing both a guy and girl on this side for you? Or would a simple Bi work?" Sean smiled at himself in the mirror and thought seriously about what the other side should have. "Ugh I don't know. I don't really want it to say Bi or anything like that because my Dad. He could see the colors and just assume its festive since it's not explicitly the gay flag but there's no way he could mistake bisexual for anything but what it is."

 

Lyla made a face. "Your dad is cool Sean. He loves you so much. I don't think this would make him stop loving you. I'm pretty sure you could rob him blind and he'd still love you. I should know, I've been doing it for years", she joked. She took a handful of chips out of Sean's bag to prove it. Sean smiled but shifted, a little uncomfortable. Lyla was his best friend, basically a sister in many ways, but she didn't know his Dad. He was old school. Both a softie and tough as nails, with a slightly traditional spin. Sean could theoretically get away with anything that didn't require bail or a pass on his babysitting duties. It was the emotional stuff that was hard to navigate. When it came to actually talking, Sean wasn't sure which side of his Dad he would get.

 

Sometimes Sean got the feeling that he was boring. Like when his Dad had a son, he was expecting to have a hotshot with a different girl every week or a stud to go to boxing matches with. Instead Sean was just Sean. The toughest thing he did was skate sometimes and smoke weed it if so compelled him. Yeah, he was comfortable being a guy but he never claimed to be a hyper masculine god on earth. Even his Dad's friends must have picked up on Sean's insecurities because when they asked him what it was like to have two boys, it was always made into a joke. Even though Sean never told his Dad, and he knew it didn't mean anything, it hurt when he would joke that Sean was his princess because he was so moody.

 

"What if you meet the guy of your dreams today?" Lyla pushed. She turned and started doing her own makeup. The violet purple shined against her skin. "He'd be a millennial so he'd probably wanna meet your family on like, the second date. Aww, wait what if he became best friends with Daniel?" Sean nudged her with his foot. "You know I could meet the girl of my dreams too right?" She cleaned the brush and started on the next line of white while making a face. "Oh boo, you've had a million girl crushes. This would be your first time letting yourself like a guy. Live a little Diaz." Lyla finished the flag on her own cheek, a very exact looking Asexual flag and got to work cleaning up. "Seriously though Sean, I think your Dad would want to know."

 

"Think I would want to know what?" Esteban asked, barging into the bedroom. Sean and Lyla swiveled in their chairs like they had been caught stealing. Sean stammered, "W-what are you doing? Why were you eavesdropping?" His Dad laughed as he came in to sit on the edge of Sean's bed. "I heard somebody say Dad and came running. Wanted to make sure I wasn't missing out on the fun." Sean rolled his eyes and his Dad continued. "Anyways, what should I know? Did you and Lyla finally decide to take the next step towards your wedding?" Lyla smiled sweetly, the ace flag a little inside joke between her and Sean. "Uh huh, we're thinking about a fall ceremony." They laughed and while Sean knew the both of them were just joking, he felt his face burn.

 

"Okay Dad can we get back to getting ready now?" He asked. Esteban looked between them. "Oh yeah no wonder all the funny colors and face paint. You're going to that block party thing, yeah?" Sean internally facepalmed at his Dad's description of both their flags and pride itself but he didn't move to correct him. "Yes and we're leaving, like now so can we uh…" Esteban got the message and stood to leave with his hands up in feigned defeat, but just before he left the room he stopped. "That party is going on in the local park right?" Sean and Lyla nodded. Esteban rubbed his stubble pensively then mused, "There sounds like they'll be lots to do out there so… how about you take Daniel?"

 

Lyla and Sean yelled yes and no over each other at the same time. Esteban just grinned as he left to go back to the garage, "I'll let you newlyweds figure it out." He popped his head into the Daniel's room as he went down and said, "Go convince your brother to bring you with him." The sound of Daniel jumping up and down then running to Sean's room settled it. There was no way Sean could tell Daniel no once he got excited. Lyla got up and squealed when she opened the door to see a bright eyed Daniel waiting for them. "Can I come with you guys?" Daniel asked, basically vibrating from anticipation. "Of course! Come in, I'm gonna paint you like a mural." Lyla said without even asking while pulling Daniel in to start on his face paint. Sean just sighed and resigned.

 

After about thirty minutes of switching off on Daniel's face paint and arguing about what to wear, much of which Daniel didn't understand the emphasis on, they were finally ready. Lyla wore a color coded purple and black pleated skirt with a white crop top. It suited her because it looked half like a costume and half like something from a fashion magazine. Sean wore a pair of ripped jeans he had gotten on a whim (his Dad couldn't see how ruined fabric was worth 30 dollars), an oversized, sleeveless flannel and heavy black boots. Daniel wore, of course, some character graphic tee and the same dingy jeans as usual. Seand and Lyla had gone halfsies on a butterfly on his face. One side a nondescript orange and the other a mess of gradient pinks.

 

The park they were hosting their local Pride at was only a few blocks away from their house so they walked. Even though it was a short walk, when Sean stepped outside and realized his Dad was an outlier as far as his ignorance on pride, anxiety started to bubble in his throat. Kids he knew could potentially be at the parade. Realistically, they were guaranteed to be there. It was summer and there was nothing to do but hang around outside. Also his peers weren't the only people he could see. The thought of seeing his boss while he was rocking bi pride was mortifying.

 

"What's wrong Sean?" Lyla asked when she noticed he had slowed his pace. "Ughh is this a good idea? What if people see me?" He asked, lowering his voice to a whisper. Lyla rolled her eyes. "The whole point is to be seen. We're not going out for our health dude." She looped her arm in his and pulled him along. "It'll be okay. We gotcha." Daniel, jealous, took Lyla's other arm.

 

Even though it was hot, Sean didn't let go of Lyla's arm till they stood across the street from the festival. It was a little meager, but nice from what he could see. There were booths advertising LGBT+ businesses, a food truck aptly named The Gay-kery, a small stage for performances and loads of people among other things. It was still a little intimate but way more forgiving than Sean had feared. Some workers were starting to close the road off so they could begin the parade.

 

They crossed the street and joined the crowd of faceless people as they filled in on the curb. After some settling, they managed to get a good spot close enough to the street. A couple in front of them, two burly men Sean was positive weren't from their neighborhood, smiled when they saw Daniel. "Is this your first Pride little guy?" One asked. It was obvious Daniel was trying not stare at the guy's pink beard as he answered. "Yeah and my brother didn't even want to bring me at first. No fair, right?" The other one who was wearing rainbow sunglasses just laughed. "That's how brothers are sometimes." He looked over at Sean who was watching almost as attentive as Daniel. "You guys can have our place since it's little dude's first time here. Have fun." With that, hand and hand, they were gone. Lost to the crowd.

 

When they were out of sight, Daniel gestured to Sean to come close. Sean rolled his eyes and bent so Daniel could whisper in his ear. "Were those guys brothers?" Sean resisted the urge to make fun and answered, "No, of course not, they're uh… they were-". "A couple", Lyla interrupted, bending down to be apart of their conversation. Daniel pulled a face and looked between them. "Like a couple of friends?"

 

Sean nudged Lyla who was stifling a laugh and kneeled so he and Daniel were making eye contact. "Okay, quick talk, do you know what pride means?" Daniel thought for a moment then answered, "Uh, Dad says he's proud of us so I guess it means he's happy with us." He looked around and squinted at a few signs. "This place is also called Pride." Sean nodded to encourage him. "Okay good. So basically yeah it means that Dad's happy with us and it means people are happy with their lives and uh… confident." He thought about the flag on his cheek and the men they met. How it was an act of freedom to love each other in the open. 

 

With a deep breath, Sean explained, "So a lot of people here are having pride in who they love. Like guys loving guys and girls loving girls, y'know, stuff like that." He watched Daniel's face as he processed, worried that he'd suddenly feel differently about the festival. When Daniel finally did speak he just asked, "So like Ruby and Sapphire?" Above him, Lyla snorted and high fived Daniel while Sean just groaned. "Sure, whatever. Yeah I guess." He stood up. That was enough nice big brother for today. It looked like Daniel wasn't done though because he tugged Sean back down. 

 

"Wait? So does that mean you like boys?" Daniel asked with wide eyes. Sean looked at Lyla who just shrugged. Sean closed his eyes and let out a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding till then. He had certainly hoped his coming out would be more glamorous, preferably when Daniel was a little older. He realized that he couldn't really hide it anymore either though. "You have to promise you'll keep it a secret, okay? You can't tell Dad or your friend Noah or anybody, do you understand?" Daniel nodded. "Then yeah okay. I like guys and girls. Both. All. Whatever", Sean said. Lyla squeezed his shoulder and grinned.

 

Daniel mused for a moment then just nodded. "Cool. You know you didn't have to keep it a secret with me right? Im almost ten, y'know." Daniel started hopping in place. "Wait Sean, since you're pride too can we get free stuff? Like candy and stuff?" Sean rolled his eyes and ruffled Daniel's hair. "That's not really how it works dude, but we'll see what we can do." Daniel looked pleased and turned his attention back to the parade. Internally, Sean was grateful for how pain free that was. Yeah Daniel was a kid, but he was right, being older have him a better perspective on things. He wasn't a baby anymore.

 

Down the street a ways, the music suddenly kicked up and a band from an out of town high school started marching down the street with rainbow batons. Behind them was a truck with TVs on the side advertising the opening of a health center a few miles away and counseling for LGBT+ people. A large float came next with a crowned drag queen at the top, the literal embodiment of royalty. Some kids on the side of her float threw candy which Daniel scrambled for. It wasn't until the float had almost completely done its turn on the street that Sean decided to check out the crowd opposite of them.

 

It was mostly tourist types and curious neighborhood folks Sean couldn't distinguish. However, a few teens across the street dancing aggressively to the float music caught Sean's eye. There were four of them and they were jumping along to the inoffensive remix of Born This Way playing like it was actually hard rock. Maybe they were hearing something nobody else could hear. They looked like type of group that would with all of their piercings and spur of the moment tattoos. One of the girls, the one with purple hair spun a boy with faux dreads and a bandanna around his neck like he was a princess. They toppled over into a girl with face tattoos while the other boy paid them no mind as he continued to dance. They were giggling like drunkards and Sean found himself laughing too despite not knowing the joke.

 

The bandanna boy looked up from his group and caught Sean's eye from across the street. He held Sean's gaze for a moment, smiled and winked. All the air left Sean's lungs and he looked frantically down like the street was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. When a particularly large crowd passed in the parade, putting distance between Sean and the gaze of the mysterious boy, he grabbed for Lyla. "Hey, have you ever thought about becoming a physic?" He whispered. Lyla raised her eyebrows, confused. "No why?" Sean glanced up to see the bandanna boy and his friends had disappeared. "Because you may have predicted my future." Before Sean could elaborate, an easy voice interrupted them from behind.

 

"Hey," the voice said with amusement. The three of them spun to see the group of teens standing before them. The voice belonged to the purple haired girl. Bandanna boy leaned on her shoulder, posed with a little smirk. "We noticed you guys and thought you looked rad. You locals?" There was a pause of confusion before Lyla took the reigns from Sean, who was still reeling. "Uh yeah, we live around here. I'm Lyla, this is Sean and his brother Daniel." The girl smiled. "I'm Cassidy, this here's Penny, Hannah, and Finn." When Cassidy said Finn's name, he gave an exaggerated little bow.

 

"Are you done bothering these nice people, Cass?" Hannah asked. She sounded somehow both sarcastic and genuine at the same time. "You know they won't be done till they ruined these people's lives", Penny piped in. The group laughed and Sean felt a little bit of his tension melt away. Even though they seemed a little out there, they were still just teens. "So whaddya say darling?" Finn asked, locking eyes with Sean. "Can we hang out?" His gaze was intense and unrelenting. Before Sean could even speak though, Daniel said, "Of course you can!"

 

The group cheered and dragged them to the booths set up around the park. They talked a little too loud and a little too quiet at the same time like they weren't exactly used to the whole friend thing. It was okay because Sean wasn't either, he liked their accents and how unabashed they were. Penny stopped at basically every photo op to take a picture just to realize he didn't have a phone, meaning the booth owners would randomly have his pictures on their phones instead. Lyla, Daniel and Cassidy found it fun so they photobombed while Hannah looked on with feigned disapproval.

 

Finn hung back next to Sean and whistled low. "They don't make em like that anymore." Sean didn't realize he was even speaking to him at first because it sounded so matter of fact, more like a thought to himself. "Like what?" He asked. Finn laughed a little. "Dumb as rocks. I can't talk though. I'm just like em." Sean felt himself laugh along too even if it felt a little rude. He thought for a moment, then chose his next words carefully as not to give too much. "Aw, you guys don't seem dumb to me. You seem...cool. Free, I guess." Finn grinned and his eyes flicked up so they were really looking at each other. "Why thank you Sean."

 

The tone of Finn's voice made Sean feel like he had gotten the right answer even though he hadn't been asked a question. Maybe he had pressed the right buttons? It was unclear, all Sean knew is that he did something correct because Finn stuck close to him for the rest of the walk. He stood so close that they kept bumping hands and shoulders. Finn said sorry every time but didn't move to widen the distance between them. Sean couldn't complain though. He liked the touch. Especially when it felt so casual, yet tender.

 

At one point, Hannah pointed out a small gang of people with their dogs. All yippy little things with cute little bow ties. Daniel went absolutely crazy while trying to pet them all and the others talked to their owners. Finn wrapped his pinky around Sean's and tugged him forward. "Look at how cute this one is!" Finn said in a sugary voice to a bouncy pomeranian. He pulled Sean down so they were both kneeling to see the dog. Finn pushed Sean's head so he was looking at both of them at the same time. He hummed something, then ruffled Sean's hair. "I've come to a decision boys. It looks like, by a slim margin, Sean is still cuter." The dog gave an indiscriminate bark and Sean pushed Finn. "Hey!" Finn tilted his head with a smug little smile, "What's the issue honey? Don't like being being the cutest in my beauty contest?"

 

"Not if you compare me to a dog." Sean laughed. A little bit of heat touched his face. He knew they were joking, but a guy had never told him he was cute before. It was certainly a feeling he could get used to. He got up Finn linked oinkies with Sean again. After a brief moment of hesitation, Sean linked his entire hand tighter with Finn's who just adjusted accordingly. Lyla gave him a look, a little "i told you so" glance, then went ahead. Sean supposed there was nothing weird about holding hands with a boy he just met. Not at all.

 

Sean didn't think too much about it. He just stuck by Finn's side so they could walk and talk. They told random childhood stories, made up conspiracies, people watched, and talked about their types. Finn, of course, diplomatically said that he didn't have a type. "It all depends on the heart, sweetie." Casssidy scoffed and pointed an accusatory finger at him, "Then why has every single person you've ever dated been hot?" He smiled at her. "I mean this in the nicest way possible princess but fuck off." They laughed at each other and Sean tried to imagine Finn dating. It seemed both impossible and inevitable.

 

"You didn't answer the question. Tell me what's your type?" Finn pressed. Sean thought about it. When he was younger and he saw Breakfast Club he was absolutely in love with Molly Ringwald as most of America probably was at the time. To him, she was an ethereal beauty that couldn't be touched. However Judd Nelson's bad boy made him feel things too. When Sean looked at Finn, he saw both. Someone otherworldly and a bit rugged too. Where Finn wasn't traditionally handsome, he was wildly charming. The definition of an attractive personality.

 

"I like people with a lot of different qualities. Mostly good charm and wit. Special people", Sean settled. Finn tilted his head a little and nodded. It was obvious he liked the answer from the little smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

 

"I believe in the cosmos and karma and all that shit. I believe it brought us together since being with you today has felt like, lets see... too much of a good thing." Finn said with eyes lingered on Sean's long enough to convey something secret too hard to translate exactly. "Or maybe I'm just high." Sean wasn't sure why and he didn't get how, but he felt the same way. It was the first tell of a crush. No. It was the last nail on the coffin. Sean had a crush on Finn the moment he saw him. The rest was just catch up.

 

The group continued to mosey around the attractions until it was time to convene by the stage for music. Sean and Finn held hands all along the way, but when the crowd started to descend on the field, they were basically holding each other as not to get seperated. Sean stopped holding Finn's hand and took his shoulders instead, guiding him to the group since he could see over the crowd better. It was the first time since they had met that Finn felt small.

 

Sean wasn't sure but he thought he noticed a touch of pink on Finn's cheeks.

 

Eventually the group found a nice spot to sit all together a little ways away from the crowd. The DJ started the first set, mostly remixed pop song with a louder bass. The others nodded to the rhythm consciously. Finn suddenly twirled out, then back in, putting himself against Sean's chest while looking at his crew. "Hey, have you bums ever heard of, I don't know, dancing to music?" They all groaned but started to move to the tune one by one. Sean tensed. "Uh. I don't know how to dance." Finn laughed, "I didn't say you had to know how. Just do anything." 

 

Sean tried to move his limbs while the others did their thing, but he was too stiff. It was like the muscle memory of every dance had ever done left him. Even knowledge of the crappy viral dances Daniel made him do were gone. He stood there blank till Finn tsked and took Sean's hands in his own. "Here I'll teach you." He moved Sean to the beat like a doll. All he could do was fall into line. They continued like that. With Sean never quite getting the beat and Finn never quite teaching the moves right because neither of them wanted to let go.

 

"Hey I hope this okay", Finn eventually spoke with his little drawl catching the end of his sentence. "We'd hate to put y'all out." Sean swallowed and shook his head, letting himself be guided by Finn. First his hands were over his head, then down to his hips and back up to eye level in what Sean could only assume was the beginnings of a dance routine. It was terrifying. Somehow too intimate but not enough either. He wanted to do the same, forget being shy and really touch Finn, but he couldn't. The final layer of reservation was one too thick for Sean to even attempt to pass. Finn watched him and must have picked up on the hesitation, because he turned his wrists so that Sean was holding his hands Instead.

 

"I'm tired of being the leader. How about you show me some moves now?" Finn asked, going slack in Sean's hands. There was a beat of breathlessness from Sean. He had never been so open in his closeness with another boy. He didn't know what to do, so he fidgeted then thought about how played with Daniel sometimes. Sean pulled Finn close and pushed him away like a yo-yo, in a kind of rhythm. Lyla peeked at their push and pull and laughed, then copied it with Daniel. Hannah, Cassidy and Penny made a circle and started jumping around to the music wildly. Nobody else was really dancing anymore to the music and some people were even watching their crew with raised eyebrows, but they couldn't seem to mind. They were having too much fun pulling each other around like children.

 

After a few hours like that, the DJ announced that things were coming to a close. The sun started to set and volunteers were helping clean up the trash from the parade. Daniel stopped dancing and exclaimed that he was hungry. "I really wanted to get some ice cream since we came", he said, tugging on Lyla's arm. Cassidy, who had long since been sitting on the ground stood up to join them. "Sounds like a good idea. I'm hungry too." She cast a knowing little glance at Finn. "And besides, we're probably not the only hungry one's here." Finn flipped her off but continued to dance. Sean felt a blush spread across his face. He told Daniel that he could go with Lyla and the others. "I just wanna dance a little more if that's okay, enano." Daniel agreed and skipped off with Lyla. The others followed behind.

 

Now it was just Sean and Finn. To close the event, the DJ started blaring a slower song from the huge stereos and Finn took the opportunity to pull himself into Sean's arms. He wrapped his arms around Sean's neck and began swaying to the beat. His heart was racing at the contact and Sean flashed back to his Dad teaching him how to dance. Gingerly, he wrapped his hands around Finn's waist and closed the distance a little so they swayed in tune with each other. Not quite proper and maybe a little too presumptuous, but tender. 

 

"I can tell you're not used to this, heartbreaker", Finn mumbled. Since his chin was resting on Sean's shoulder, Finn's breath tickled his neck. It sent shivers down his spine. "The dancing or the festival?" Sean asked. They were swaying, holding each other like life preservers. Desperate but deliberately delicate. The grassy field they were dancing on was starting to clear out but neither of them minded. Finn looked up and smiled sweet, "Me, Sean. I can tell you're not used to somebody like me."

 

Sean didn't answer. He just watched Finn's lips and noticed how full they were. He wondered how they would feel against his own. Finn, heavy-lidded as he watched Sean just smiled. He wasn't shy and he didn't seem afraid of what was potentially about to happen. It looked so simple for him. With some deep, inexplicable longing and a smidge of unrealized envy- Sean made his move. He plunged forward on impulse and kissed Finn.

 

Even though it was his first kiss, it felt familiar. Or rather, like a release of all the things he had pent up for so long. The floodgates had opened and Finn was suddenly every boy he had ever had a crush on before. His 9th grade gym partner, a handsome stranger on the bus, one of his particularly sweet customers. It was everything he had dreamed it would be but more defined somehow. The shape of warmth in a hug of stark electric. After a long time, they parted and Sean breathed in slow, then let out a shaky breath. He opened his eyes and Finn was himself again. He gave an astonished little laugh and met Sean's eyes, blown away.

 

"You're absolutely amazing sweetheart", Finn said in a faraway voice. He reached up and touched Sean's cheek. "I think we may have ruined your picture though." Sean laughed when he realized he had forgotten about the flag on his cheek and touched Finn's forehead with his own. "It doesn't matter. It wasn't meant to last anyways." Finn clicked his tongue at that and buried his face into Sean's shoulder. "Nothing is", he whispered. Sean decided not to question him. 

 

They swayed in silence to the music until the song stopped. For a while they just stood, embracing each other. Eventually Finn looked up and spoke, his green eyes sparkling with something akin to loss. "Looks like the festival is over." He pushed up and kissed Sean again. Full of an emotion too elusive to catch. A strong dose of longing with sharp hints of finality. Sean tried to mentally steady his heart and quell any fear he may have felt. He was among friends, he reminded himself. Nobody cared.

 

Finn looked around Sean to see his friends in the distance. They were waving at him to come join as they headed toward the street. Sean looked over and saw Lyla and Daniel approaching in the opposite direction. There was suddenly an uncrossable split in the grass. Finn ruffled Sean's hair and flashed that million dollar smile again. Suddenly Sean knew what was happening. He felt his face fall. Finn pulled away and said, "Don't worry honey, like you said earlier, it wasn't meant to last."

 

Finn tilted his head to study Sean for a moment, but kept quiet on his findings. Once more Finn kissed Sean, this time one the corner of his mouth. He fiddled around with Sean's clothes, a lingering little touch,  before he left. Soon Finn was just a shapeless form in the crowd of colorful characters leaving down the street. Sean stood there, trying not to feel too much like a child who had let go of their balloon. 

 

The first boy he had ever actually kissed was nothing but a memory now.

 

Lyla and Daniel had reached him by then, and made faces when they saw Sean. "What's wrong?" Daniel asked. "Need some ice cream?" He prompted Sean by holding up his cone. Lyla put a hand on Daniel's shoulder and shook her head. She stepped in front of him and made an apologetic face.  "I'm sorry it had to end like this Sean, but at least it was a sweet experience."

 

Sean snapped out of his mental daze and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, I guess I just thought-" Wait. He felt something. Sean dug deeper in his pockets and found a crumpled little strip of paper. Sean scanned the writing and felt his heart fly. The paper had a phone number on it in messy writing with a curly 'F' at the bottom. Finn must have slipped it into his pocket when they kissed earlier. He held on tight to the strip.

 

Maybe some things were meant to last.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here from my other fanfics don't come for me. Also rhanks and please comment if you want more. Its a oneshot for now unless y'all want more.


End file.
